Secret Otaku
by AlwaysNdForever
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia: Popular, stylish, friendly, and has a huge secret. Under certain circumstances Gray Fullbuster finds out her secret. He promises not to tell, but this promise leads him into the crazy world of manga, anime, and the life of an otaku.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Otaku

~…~…~…~…~…~

"_I'm sorry…But I know you don't really love me."_

GAME OVER flashed on the laptop screen.

"Noooooooo! I love you! No no no no no! UGH! I swear I'll get you next time Kurosaki!"

Grabbing her school bag, she leapt out of her computer chair and walked downstairs. Her father greeted her, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Lucy, make sure when you come back from school you have everything you need for the next few months packed," he reminded her.

"I know dad" she rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm off, have a good day." She kissed his cheek before running off.

Who did he think she was? She was Lucy Heartfilia for goodness sakes! She wasn't one to forget anything. She had a weird talent for remembering things. It was how she had gotten through those awful days of middle school.

She was popular, no doubt. A lot of people talked to her, and her friends always commented on her cute clothes and cute hairstyles. She had been asked out many times but she would always reject them.

You see, Lucy didn't want a boyfriend… no, not when she had Kurosaki Kenji from the *otome game Stars in the Sky. Lame name, she knows but she's played the game so many times, she lost count of how many times the dark-haired anime character rejected her!

"Baka Kurosaki. Baka. Baka. Baka." She mumbled as she made her way to the school. "Who do you think you are telling me how I feel? Bakaaaaa~"

"Who's an idiot?" Lucy froze.

No. Not him. Anyone but him. If Mavis loves her, she would show mercy on the poor blond. First rejection and now this…this…this inhumane species!

"Gray…" She turned her head to look at the tall black-haired boy. She gave him a crooked fake smile. Amusement danced in his eyes.

"Did you get dumped?" she choked, confirming the evil bastard's suspicion. He laughed at her.

'Damn him!' she thought, thinking of ways to rid him from the world.

"N-not at all…" she laughed nervously, faking a good girl personality. Oh how she hated this man. Gray Fullbuster, the only boy she considered dating… BACK IN ELEMENTARY! This man… no this unknown species loved to irk the poor girl. He fed off her misery, trying to get her to break that 'perfect girl' façade. Not that he knew it was a mask or anything.

No one knew of her _real _personality. While she was the nice, caring girl everyone made her out to be she was also short-tempered and scary. But her school-mates didn't need to know that. Because with that side of her personality, came her secret. She was a huge otaku! Anime, manga, fanfiction, fanart, otome games, RP games, figurines, plush toy, body pillows, wall scrolls, poster, she loved it all!

But she would never admit it to anyone, and if anyone ever found out her secret, her rep would go down the drain.

So she played little miss perfect while at school and work.

"No, you're right. No one would date you anyways." He deadpanned. In her mind she imagined an arrow going through her heart.

"T-that's harsh Gray!" she laughed, putting a hand behind her head. On the inside she really just wanted to push him in a trashcan.

Gray's dark blue eyes peered at the blonde walking next to him. He inwardly frowned. Ever since elementary school ended, he hadn't gotten her angry at him. She would just smile and jokingly go along with whatever he said. He wanted to see all the expressions she made back in elementary school, from happy to angry. He wasn't a masochist, okay? Her happy, perfect personality just pissed him off.

"Ah! There's Lisanna and Levy!" she perked up, taking this chance to get away from the annoying man. Before he could say anything she ran up to the two girls who were waiting for her.

Gray watched as she laughed with her friends, wearing that stupid smile. She definitely annoyed him.

~…~…~…~…~…~

_Don't believe in yourself! Believe in ME who believes in YOU!_

_Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_

~…~…~…~…~…~

Lucy bowed in thanks to the short dark purple haired woman. She was beautiful, with big round black eyes and a kind smile. Her name was Ur, and for the next half-year, Lucy would be staying with her.

"Thank you so much Ur," her father said as he was getting ready to leave. The lady just smiled.

"It's no problem Jude. Ever since Ultear left for university it's been lonely, having to deal with those two sons of mines. And Ultear's room is practically a guest room now, so Lucy can set up anything she wants it make it her own." Ur looked at the blonde girl and smiled. Lucy smiled back, thankful that her father was good friends with such a nice lady.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave her while I go to Pergrande Kingdom," Jude frowned. Lucy twitched. She was right there!

"I'm sure she doesn't mind!" Ur laughed, putting a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Now go! Before you miss your flight!" Jude nodded.

After bidding their last farewell, and promising to call when he got to his destination, Lucy went upstairs to her room to unpack. She didn't know much about Ur. She just knew her daughter had left for university and she had two sons in high school. Her house was fairly close to academy, so Lucy didn't have to worry about transportation. If she took the train that came at 6:30, she would be at school around 7.

As she finished hooking up her computer, which sat on the computer desk that was left in the room, she fixed her sheet on the twin sized bed. The room was a nice size and had a few things Ur's daughter had left, like her bed, the desk, the low glass table that sat on a soft fuzzy pink carpet, and two bean bags. The closet was big enough to fit all the clothes she had brought with her. She was so busy putting her stuff away she didn't hear the voices downstairs.

~…~…~…~…~…~

"Mom, we're back!" Gray called out to the kitchen as Lyon closed the front door. Smelling something delicious, both brothers went into the kitchen.

"Woah!" their eyes widened in surprise at all the food on table. It was practically a buffet! Ur laughed at her sons as they stared at the food before them.

"What's all this for?" Lyon finally asked. Gray stared at his mom who was grinning like mad.

"My friend's daughter moved in today!" She exclaimed happily. The two of them stood there for what seemed like hours.

"Eh?" Gray blinked. Had she already hit the 'crazy old lady' age?

"I told you guys already," she frowned. "My friend's daughter was going to stay with us for a few months. I asked you two if it was alright and you said yeah!"

Gray looked at Lyon, who looked back at him. They tried to remember when the purple haired girl had mentioned this.

"Oh yeah…" Lyon mumbled. "She woke us up at 2 in the morning asking us if it was okay."

"What the hell? Of course we would say it was okay then!" Gray snapped. He didn't really care if they had someone stay with them, as long as she wasn't annoying. But if Ultear were to come back, where would she stay?

Lyon also didn't mind. He wouldn't really see her much anyways. He had morning practice and after school practice for baseball. He would only see her when he came home to eat and sleep and the weekends, and his days off.

"Now that you remember, go help her unpack!" Not wanting to get on their mom's bad side (it was seriously the scariest thing ever) they nodded and headed upstairs.

"You go ahead Gray, I think I'm going to shower first." Gray nodded as his silver-haired brother went into his room. He passed his room, which happened to be in the middle of Ultear's and Lyon's, and knocked on Ultear's door. Getting no answer, he shrugged and opened it.

"Plue, plue, pluuuuuue~" Lucy sang as she twirled the Plue Plush around. She grinned and hugged to cute plush. If it were an animal, it would have been crushed to death.

And then she froze, because she felt the aura of an unwanted person.

"Lucy?" Gray raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl who was holding on odd-looking stuffed animal. Lucy was their guest?

_Shit, shit, shit. I'm so screwed. _

Lucy panicked. Why was Gray here? WHY! She wanted to scream, and slam the door in his face but he seemed just as surprised as she was. You can do this Lucy. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" she forced a smile, but she could feel it twitch.

"Mom told me to help you unpack…" Gray answered, not moving from the door. Lucy nearly gagged. Now he was trying to be a normal human?

He eyed the three boxes that were still closed. While she was in deep thought, he placed himself on the floor getting ready to empty out its contents.

Lucy's brown eyes widened as she saw him prying the box open. "D-don't!" she reached out to stop him, but it was too late.

His dark blue eyes widened as he pulled out DVD cases. "What the hell?" he muttered, staring at the titles.

*Ouran High School Host Club

All the seasons of Avatar the last airbender

All 200 episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn

All seasons of Sailor Moon

All the episodes of One Piece

The 2 seasons of Gurren Lagann

The 2 seasons of Code Geass

The adventures of Plue

Lots of Mecha anime. Lots of shoujo. Lots of action.

A LOT OF ANIME.

Lucy didn't say anything. She wasn't able to move as Gray slid the next box to him, opening it.

Manga. Lots of it.

He slid the next box to him.

Computer games. A lot.

He slowly looked up at the blonde who was in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

"Don't say anything!" she cried (not literally.) Gray nodded, suddenly amused. "Please don't say anything!" she said again. "Please…" She slowly dropped her hands in her lap and Gray watched her expression.

She was uncomfortable and unsure. He smirked to himself, proud that he got a reaction other than that stupid smile from her.

"I didn't expect you to be a…what are they called? Otaku?" his smirk grew as he saw a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Don't tell anyone!" She suddenly shouted. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands, remembering Gray is related to Lyon. Lyon… he was such a hunk. He looked like he was straight out of an anime. He was part of the baseball team and a year older than her. She used to go to the games to look at his butt in those baseball pants.

She did not want him to know her secret. Gray was already enough! If Lyon found out, than oh Mavis, her life would surely be over. It's not like he would tell the school, maybe Gray would, but he would probably see her as a weirdo. She knew how otakus were treated. Shamed away, having to set up barriers around themselves. They were prone to harsh judgment.

"I won't tell" Gray inwardly boosted his ego. This was great! He heard that people who grew obsessed with anime and stuff ended up having a colorful personality. With this, he would be able to see all the different faces little miss perfect can make.

"Really!" her eyes lit up, and she leaned towards him. But then it hit her. This is Gray Fullbuster! This man has made it his mission to take every chance he had at making fun of her. He doesn't know the meaning of human! He was heartless, heartless, heartless!

She eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out if he had any motives. When she found none, she decided to ask straight out.

"What's the catch?" she leaned back, still eyeing him weirdly. Gray laughed. She really was an interesting girl.

"There is none." He stated, but Lucy wasn't buying it."

"None?" she frowned. This was too good to be true. "You won't bribe me into being your slave?" Now it was Gray's turn to give her a strange look.

"That doesn't happen in real life…" he sighed. "I really don't have any other intention really." Other than watching all the expression she makes. "I won't tell a soul."

He blinked in surprise when her tiny pinky shot up in front of his face.

"Promise?" she asked, still suspicious. Once he wrapped his pinky around hers, she _almost _smiled at him.

"I promise."

* * *

***Otome games are RP (Role Playing) games that are targeted towards females. Think of moon harvest, mycandylove, and star-project for examples.**

**I also do not own these anime titles. The only one I came up with was The Adventures Of Plue.**

**So how was it? Review please! I was/am really scared to upload this. I'm not sure how it turned out so reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

_~…~…~…~_

_It's not the outside that counts, but there's a limit to that too._

_Paprika_

_~…~…~…~_

Cries of frustration woke Gray up. He glared at his alarm clock. 4:30 blinked in red. Lyon should have been gone for morning practice already, and his mom would be leaving in a few minutes.

That left the angry groans and yelling to be Lucy's. He would kill her. He was beyond irritated. Why was she up so early?! They didn't need to get until another hour and a half!

More frustrated groans.

Right now, he hated the world. He forced himself to get up and check on the blonde girl. When he got into the hallway, the light could be seen through the cracks of her door. Not bothering to knock, he opened it.

All feelings of hate turned into amusement when he saw the girl. She was sitting on a chair, her knees propped up to her chest. Her blonde hair was tied high in a bun. One hand wrapped around her legs while the other hand was clicking the computer mouse rapidly. Glasses were pushed high against her face and she was frowning. She was completely absorbed into what was on her computer screen that Gray had to cough to get her attention.

"Why the hell are you up so early?" he gave her a questioning look when she shot him a glare. She refocused on her computer screen, completely ignoring him. Making a 'tsk' noise, he walked over to see what she was doing.

_Kurosaki Kenji:_

_Tch, it's not like we're dating or anything._

Behind the words stood a picture of a handsome (not that Gray thought he was handsome) anime character with messy long red hair and black eyes. The character had a scowl on his face, obviously angry.

"What is this?" Gray asked, one hand behind the chair and the other flat on the computer desk to balance himself as he leaned over to look at the screen. Ignoring their close proximity, she reached forward to grab the game case, handing it to him. "Stars in the Sky?" he read aloud. Turning it over, he read the video game description. He burst out laughing.

Lucy twitched. Was he laughing at her? How dare he! He barges into her room and then he laughs at her! She tried ignoring him so she could concentrate on getting Kurosaki to like her but this guy was so annoying! Why did he have to talk so much?

Pausing the game, she looked up to glare at him. Gray froze, noticing that if his hand were to slip _on_ _accident, _he would be kissing her. He did not just think that! Well he did, but he wasn't going to _accidentally _slip. Psh.

"Why are you laughing?" she growled reminding him that he was laughing at her. He smirked, trying not to laugh again.

"Even in a video game you can't get a boyfriend," he said amused. Then she punched him. In his rock hard abs. And it stung. Well it kind of tickled actually. But he was surprised nonetheless.

Staring down at her, he finally noticed the scowl on her face. Was she angry? Score! Gray was inwardly dancing. Who knew she could make such a cute angry face?

"Shut up!" she pouted, turning her attention back to her computer. "You don't understand how hard it is to make him fall for me! Ichigo fell in love with me, and so did Mori. Yuki loves me too! I even got that bastard Kyo to love me! WHY WON'T KUROSAKI LOVE ME?" she ranted. Gray stood there watching her. He smirked at how interesting she was.

"I mean I do everything he asks." She continued. "And I dress the way he tells me too! I took care of his little sister just before Lyon left, but then when the next scene played he was on a date with some slut! I mean they're not even cute together! I don't get how people could ship the two! I can only see him going out with my character but he always dumps me! Am I being to clingy? But last time I pushed him away and he still left me! Speaking of ships, I was reading a fanfic about Kyo and Mori and this person said they hated the ship. HOW CAN YOU HATE THAT SHIP? They have a love-hate relationship going on! And you can see the obvious sexual frustration between the two boys when they argue over you!"

Gray wanted to laugh as she rambled on and on about things he didn't get. He didn't understand a thing she was saying but she was quiet the amusing person. He hadn't seen this side of her since they used to play with each other in elementary school. It was always him, Lucy, and their friend Natsu. But for some reason Lucy stopped talking to them after elementary school. To make matters worse, Natsu had moved away in middle school so she really had no reason to talk to him.

He remembered how she made new friends, Lisanna and Levy. Of course he didn't dislike the two girls, but ever since they became friends, she changed. Some would say it was in a good way, but Gray saw it differently.

"Oh, why are you up?" Lucy questioned after she finished her rant. She saved her game and closed it. Her attention was on him as he plopped on her bed.

"You woke me up," he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She put her legs down, stretching them. Gray blinked, staring at how long her legs were. They were so long for such a short girl. His gaze traveled up her body taking notice of the short yellow shorts she wore. Further up he looked at the brown baggy shirt she wore. And then finally he got to her face.

Lucy blushed as she caught Gray checking her out. What the hell was he doing openly checking her out like that? This perverted alien! He'll pay! She opened her mouth to yell at him but paused.

He was shirtless and oh my. His abs… they were almost as delicious looking as Lyon's butt. Her gaze went to his collarbone. Now she was practically drooling over him!

_No, Lucy! No!_

She scolded herself. He was evil! Just because he promised not to tell anyone about your secret doesn't mean he's a nice person! Look at him sitting there in his half nakedness trying to seduce you! He thinks just because he has a nice body and handsome that you'll fall for him_!_ Okay, so maybe he doesn't think like that. But he should've at least put a shirt on!

"You never answered my question…" Gray mumbled, looking all over the familiar room. Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"When I came in." he snorted, picking up a blue stuffed cat. He remembered this cat… Natsu gave it to her for her birthday back then. If he remembered correctly, its name is Happy.

She twitched. "I was obviously up to play Stars in the Sky," she said as if it _was_ obvious.

"At 4 in the morning?" Gray played with Happy's plush arms.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even go to sleep." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "But maybe I should! Lyon came in and said I shouldn't be up early and that I need sleep to stay beautiful!" she giggled like a school girl.

"That means he thinks you're ugly." Gray said as if he didn't have a care in the world. In her mind, the word UGLY crashed down on her.

"He does not! He even said so last night!"

Gray raised an eyebrow at her giving her a weird look. "Did you two…"

Lucy gasped and blushed. "Baka! NO!" she shouted angrily. "Pervert! What are you thinking?"

Gray laughed before standing up. "I'm just joking with you Luce."

Lucy froze as he left her new room. Luce… he hadn't used that nickname in years…

_~…~…~…~…~_

"_I soon came to the point where I didn't know if my smiling face was a lie or not."_

_D-Gray Man_

_~…~…~…~…~_

In her mind, she was frowning. Outside she was giving a sickening sweet smile. Lucy Heartfilia, though she won't say a loud, is a jealous person. Depending on the situation she could easily brush it off or easily forget she was jealous. But right now… right now she was sinking in jealousy.

How dare those girls in front of her flaunt the new volume of Doki Doki Love in front of her!

"I don't understand how girls could read those things…" Lisanna sighed as she shook her head at the two girls squealing at their desk.

"A real novel is what they should be reading, ne Lucy?" Levy added. Lucy just kept on smiling.

"People who like that stupid stuff get obsessed and end up obsessing over what isn't real. It's not normal." Lisanna criticized.

"Nng!" she let out to show she "agreed" with them. Inside she was getting irritated. What was wrong with wanting a different reality? Or falling in love with a non-existing person?

It was so much better than real life. Reality sucks. Love sucks. Heartbreak sucks. Having an escape should be normal for anyone. Why was it so bad when it came to manga/anime?

She was watching as some jerks went up to the two girls and stole the manga from them. They stood in front reading off from the pages then making fun of the girls. Lucy visibly frowned, a rare sight for her two friends.

"Isn't that too harsh?" she asked, her eyes on the scene before her. The silver haired girl shrugged.

"Who cares? It happens all the time. If they don't want to be teased they shouldn't bring it to school."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ah! Here!" Lisanna cut the blond off and handed her a blue folder. "Mira told me to give you this. I think it's for a new photo shoot." Lucy mumbled thanks before putting the folder in her bag; she would look at it later.

Every now and then Lucy will get a request from Mira to do a photo shoot. It was usually for the magazine the older Strauss modeled for. Though she wasn't as famous as Mirajane, Lucy would take the jobs. They were usually small modeling jobs but they paid well. It was how she had the money to buy her games and videos.

Lisanna was the reason why she was so lucky to find such an easy job. The brown eyed girl was thankful for her friend. Though there were times where she would want to rip her head off and through her out the window (like right now), Lucy knows just how the Strauss girl can be. Even though she's harsh sometimes, she was still sweet and caring. They wouldn't have been friends if she wasn't.

From the back of the classroom Gray heard everything. He frowned, realizing Lucy probably felt bad about what was happening, not like he cared or anything –cough-. She probably felt even worse about what her friends said. Is the reason why she didn't want anyone to know about her being an otaku is because of what they said?

All conversations were cut short when the teacher walked in. Gray groaned when he started talking about the upcoming cultural festival. That was going to be a drag.

~…~…~…~

"Hey Lucy" Gray called out as he opened the front door. He stayed after school for an hour until his mom texted him saying she had to work a double shift. She told him that he shouldn't stay after school long just in case their guest got hungry, so he left to go feed the blond girl.

He didn't get an answer but he heard the TV on. After taking his shoes off, he headed to the living room. His eyes widened in panic. Lucy had her legs sprawled across the couch as her back leaned on against the arm. She held a pillow to her chest as she cried. He was panicking! Why was she crying!?

He clumsily ran towards her. "W-why are you crying?" he asked loudly. She wailed and cried more.

"B-because" she choked out. "HE LEFT HER! Why did he leave her? Now she's all broken inside because he left her and said mean things before he left!"

Gray blinked. Realization dawned on him and he regretted caring for the blonde girl. It was just an anime.

"Look! Can you see how sad she is! I understand how you feel sweet heart!" she cried as she reached out to the TV.

The black haired boy sighed before taking a seat on the other couch. He dismissed the fact that she claimed to know how the anime girl felt and watched with an uninterested face, completely forgetting the reason he came home.

"Why are you watching this?" he cringed at how girly the show was.

"Because Ur is not going to be home till late and Lyon is at practice so I can watch it on a big screen" she mumbled, completely absorbed in all the drama.

"Did you see what happened in the class room?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Like I could."

"Aren't they like your fellow otakus or something?"

"If I interfered it would've looked bad defending them. Liking what I like isn't exactly liked by many people."

"Who cares what they think?"

Lucy twitched. "I do."

"Maybe you shouldn't care so much about it then."

"Can you stop talking?" she grew irritated. "Or are you going to ruin this for me to?!" At first Gray was taken back at her sudden outburst but then he also grew angry.

"Ruin this for you to? What have I ruined for you!" he shouted back at her. Lucy grabbed the remote before pausing the show. She shot him a glare.

"A LOT! You ruined a lot for me!" she shouted. "Back in elementary whe-" she stopped herself before she could say too much.

"Back in elementary what?" he growled, glaring at her.

"BAKA!" She screamed in frustration. She threw a pillow at his face before taking off upstairs. "YOU'RE STUPID!"

_SLAM!_

Gray frowned. What the hell was that about?

* * *

**Yay! The second chapter is out!**

**I'm really happy for your guys reviews ;A; im so so so happy and so grateful!**

**I haven't decided if I wanted to reply to them in PM or on here yet. Most likely private messaging (:**

**How was this chapter? I tried to mix it up a bit (with comedy and drama) and throw hints in there. Can you guess what the hints are? ;D**

**Oh am I the only one who has a problem with this? Whenever I want to add a ? next to ! it won't let me. Or when I want to add ! multiple times, I only get one. Why? D:**

**Please support That Girl and Lucy on Crack!**

**Review, Favorite, Alert (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_~...~...~...~...~_

"_I am pissed off at your insensitive ability to understand why I am pissed off in the first place!"_

_Nana_

_~…~…~…~…~…~_

"Oh that Gray! Damn him!" Lucy cursed, throwing a pillow at her bedroom's poor defenseless wall.

She had been in her room for hours now, not even leaving when Lyon told her dinner was ready. And that's saying something, because as far as she could tell, she would do anything just to get a good view of his –cough- never mind. She tried getting her mind off what had happened, but her bad mood made her snap at Kurosaki (who surprisingly blushed), and she shut her game off. She tried to re-watch the show Gray had interrupted, but her mind kept drifting off somewhere else.

She couldn't concentrate on anything!

So here she was, lying in her bed, hoping that maybe…_just maybe…_ a freak accident would happen and cause Gray misery. Maybe his favorite show will be cancelled. Or his favorite band will break up! Maybe some crazy chick will stalk him! Yeah!

For the hundredth time that night, she sighed. She rolled onto her side and pulled the blue stuffed cat close to her chest. She remembered the day she had received it from Natsu. Natsu… she missed him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Stupid Gray…" she mumbled. "It's all your fault."

~…~…~…~…~

Downstairs Gray sneezed.

"Someone must really hate you," referring to the old superstition, Lyon laughed.

Gray muttered something incomprehensible and continued to wash the dishes. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him to apologize. Why did he have to apologize? He wasn't the one that freaked out and locked herself in her room!

Sure he wanted to see something other than that fake smile of hers, but he didn't want problems! He sighed. Girls were too weird…

Once done with the dishes, he was about to go upstairs but the microwave caught his attention. He had wrapped up Lucy's dinner and placed it inside there. He frowned.

"Tsk. She locked herself in there. Who cares if she starves?" But his conscious was telling him otherwise. As if an angel and a devil Gray sat on both his shoulders, he argued with himself.

Let her starve!

But you made her sad! The least you could do is take her dinner!

Who cares? She was the one who went batshit crazy!

She trusts you! She's starting to be her old self again!

Her old self was a psycho who needed to be admitted to an asylum! I say we don't take it!

Do you want her to hate you forever?

Angel Gray: 1 Devil Gray: 0

With his final decision, he took out her food and made his way upstairs. He passed by his own dark room before reaching her door. He knocked.

….

….

He knocked again.

….

….

Still no answer. Sighing, he began to play with the doorknob. When he was young _and immature, _he and Natsu would sneak into Ultear's room, steal her stuff, and then sell it to the kids in their middle school. Once Ultear started noticing her stuff was going missing, she began to lock her door. That didn't stop the two. They figured out a way to unlock it without a key right away, and let's just say the next day Ultear was not happy.

"Lucy" Gray called out as he pushed the door open. The blonde was laying in fetal position, hugging Happy, and muttering what sounded like gibberish. Her chocolate brown eyes glanced at him for a second before she flipped her body over to face the opposite way.

"I brought your dinner" he felt offended by her actions. He KNEW he was SEXY. That brat. She didn't say anything. "It's on your table…" Still no answer. He sucked in air. Here it goes. "Sorry if I made you mad earlier." She said nothing.

Now he was annoyed. "Fine then." He made his way to her computer. She refused to look away from the dot on her wall. She outlined it over and over. "I hope you don't mind Kurosaki dumping you again." Her eyes widened at the intro music to 'Stars in the Sky.

He wouldn't!

"I'm sorry for making you angry," the computer spoke. It was one of the very few lines Kurosaki voiced out. "How can I make it up?"

"Let's see…" Gray looked at one of the options. "Tell him he's the worst friend ever, stomp on his feet, and shout I hate you." Gray raised an eyebrow. With what happened earlier, that sounded exactly like Lucy.

"DON'T CHOOSE THAT!" Lucy shot up but it was too late. She was about to kick his head off until a new scene popped up. A scene she had never seen before…

_The skies were filled with red and orange. A soft breeze blew the leaves of an empty park. You sit there alone and sad, but you refuse to let your tears fall._

"_Lily!" Kurosaki's desperate face appears before you._

"Lily?" Gray questioned.

"Shut up, I couldn't think of another name." Lucy snapped.

"_Lily!" he said again in between pants. Your eyes widened. You're shocked that he ran all this way to find you. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Your mouth drops in shock and he takes this chance to kiss you._

"OHMYMAVIS!" Lucy sprang up. "KYAAAAAA~!" and her squealing began. She jumped up and down and threw her fist in the air. Then she proceeded to jump on her bed, grab a pillow, and roll around in pure bliss.

Meanwhile, Gray stared dumbfounded at how excited the blonde had become. She completely forgot his existence as she repeatedly kissed the pillow and saying "I love you too Kurosaki~".

Inside, he didn't know if he should be amused or jealous of the pillow she was showing affection to.

"Are you done?" he twitched. Jealous it was.

Lucy froze. She completely forgot he was there! She sat up quickly and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah…" she suddenly remembered she was angry at him. "I'm still mad! But since Kurosaki loves me now, I'll let you slide."

He wanted to tell her that she was the one at fault but decided against it. He didn't need another argument.

"Make sure you take your plate back downstairs," with that he got up and left her to her fangirling. He wasn't sure why he was getting irritated.

Elementary school filled his mind. He didn't know what happened back then; it was too long ago. What did he do? He decided to email Natsu about it. Maybe that flamehead would know what he did. But the other boy hadn't emailed him back when he told him Lucy moved in. He was usually quick at replying. Just what was he doing?

Too bad Gray didn't know that if you speak of the devil, he will appear.

_~…~…~…~…~_

_In addition to knowing the secrets of the Universe, I can assure you that I am also quite potty trained._

_Yu Yu Hakusho_

_~…~…~…~…~_

_2 days earlier_

"You're falling behind Natsu. I thought you said you would have a new series out by now!" A strict voice scolded him. "The publishers are tired of waiting already!"

Dark, slanted eyes scanned the email he had just received. He ignored his manager as he read what his good friend had just sent him. How interesting. A sly smirk played on his lips.

"Let ShoujoHeart know that I'll have a new series by the end of next week. Also, I'll be moving back to Fiore. I'm sure dad won't mind…"

His manager looked at him shocked. "Y-yes sir."

_~…~…~…~…~_

_Present_

He was late to school the next morning. He had been up all night waiting for Natsu to reply and tell him what happened back then. When he finally fell asleep, it was 3 in the morning causing him to wake up late.

Gray sighed as he walked to the class he and Lucy shared. He had just finished persuading his childhood friend, and discipline committee president, to let him inside. Erza refused at first, saying she couldn't be lenient towards anyone, even him. But when he brought up the fact that he was the one who got her and Jellal together, she let him pass.

When he slid the door open, his eyes immediately caught sight of pink hair. His dark eyes widen at the boy standing in the front of the classroom. He had that usual toothy grin he had back then.

"Yo!" Natsu gave a cool wave to the class, making the girls squeal. "I'm Natsu!" he then turned his head to look at shocked Gray. "What's up icehead! You're late!" He laughed.

"What are you doing here, flamebrain?" Gray growled, but a grin spread across his face. The two made their way to each other and did their secret handshake from grade school.

"I had my dad transfer me here. I didn't want to miss out on all the fun!" Natsu half lied.

"Alright, alright" the teacher stood up from his desk. "Since you two know each other, and there's a desk behind Fullbuster, why don't you sit there?" Natsu shouted yes, causing the girls to giggle.

As they made their way to their seats, Gray took a quick glance at Lucy. She sat up straight, her eyes wide. She was obviously still in shock that Natsu was there.

"Hey, I want to talk to Luce!" the pink haired boy exclaimed during their 10 minute break. It was a useless break. At least that's what Gray thought. Most people took the time to socialize while some made a quick run to the vending machines and cafeteria. Gray usually just kicked back and waited for Loke to come in since he was in a different class.

Today Loke didn't come, but Gray figured he was off with some girl.

"Go ahead," the dark haired boy mumbled. He knew that Natsu knew that him (Gray) and Lucy weren't the best of friends. At least not anymore. Natsu sprung out of his seat like a rabbit and skipped towards Lucy…not literally.

"Luce!" he grinned at the blonde who was currently talking to her two friends. He ignored them as she gave him a huge smile.

"Natsu!" she stood up and hugged him. "I didn't know you were transferring here!"

Natsu laughed, "Yeah. It was a last minute transfer." He pulled up a chair and sat down. He ignored the stares he was getting from a certain girl.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember me?" Lisanna pointed to herself, smiling. He looked at her for a second before giving a disgusted look.

"Tch." He turned back to Lucy. Yeah, he knew her. He knew she was the one who stole Lucy away! If Lucy hadn't made friends with her or Levy, she would have forgiven Gray and still hung out with them. But nooooo. Lucy went and made "girlfriends". The white-haired girl frown, obviously offended.

Lucy laughed awkwardly. She stole a glance at Gray who looked bored. She was starting to feel bad that he was sitting alone even though his best friend was here.

_No Lucy! Don't feel bad!_

But she couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest.

The bell soon rang, signaling the break was over. Natsu made his way back to his seat and Gray slowly turned around.

"How'd it go?" he smirked.

Natsu just shrugged. "She sure is different." Gray's eyes widen, suddenly remembering why he was tired and late.

"Hey flamehead…" Natsu raised an eyebrow, curious about why Gray's voice suddenly became quiet. "What happened between me and Lucy back in elementary?"

Natsu frowned. Why was he asking that? It was just a bad memory that brought along other bad things.

"I'll tell you somewhere private…"

* * *

**And Natsu is introduced! Before people get confused, Lisanna is not a bad person, Natsu is a mangaka (people who draw/write manga), and Gray and Natsu are best friends. Yes, they are!**

**What happened back then will finally come out!**

**I plan on making this no more than 10 chapters .-. that's my goal, but if it drags out longer than well yay for you guys!**

**If you haven't noticed… the quotes don't relate to the story much lol. There will be a few quotes that have to do something with the story, but most are just funny/cool sayings from different animes xD**

**I want to do this thing where I and reviewers can recommend and anime/manga/game to the readers! n_n Since this story is about Otakus, why not help people expand their range of these things?**

**I'll start!**

_Recommendation by Me: Oreimo, aka My little sister can't be this cute. People already pointed out that this was similar to the anime/manga o: I got the idea from it, that's why ^-^._

_ANYWAYS. It's about a sister and brother. The sister is a huge otaku, while the brother is normal. When he finds out her secret, he becomes her life counselor. He helps her make otaku friends, confront their father and etc. they basically grow closer!_

_At first I was hesitant to watch this. I thought it would be incest. However, its not. Its simply a cute story of a brother/sister relationship. You should watch it :D._

**Please support That Girl and Lucy On Crack!**

**For the people who wanted me to write a RoLu fic, your dreams have come true! Although I shouldn't be starting another story I have now started a new fanfic. Look forward to it!**

**Review, Favorite, Alert! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_~...~...~...~...~...~_

"_She'll have good kids… by asexual reproduction."_

_Gintama_

_~...~...~...~...~...~_

_8 years earlier_

_It was recess time for the fourth grade elementary students. Near the jungle gym sat a crying girl. In front of her stood three boys, who were laughing._

_The one in the middle pointed at her, "Cry baby Juvia~" he mocked._

"_Cry baby, cry baby!" the other two boys sang in agreement. This caused the girl to cry even more._

"_J-Juvia's n-n-not a-a cry b-baby," she wailed. The three boys laughed once more._

"_You can't even speak right!" one of them shouted. Juvia cried even more as they teased her and laughed. It was her second day at a new school and she was already a victim of teasing…again. She had moved from her last school due to not being able to fit in and she was excited to make new friends. But so far she hadn't made any and these boys decided she was an easy target._

"_Hyah!" a female voice interrupted the mocking. One of the boys shouted in pain, surprising the poor girl. She slowly raised her head, her dark eyes meeting the back of a short blonde girl. The boy who stood in the middle was on the floor, clutching his stomach. The other two stood there, shaking in fear as the blonde girl glared at them._

"_I am Sailor Lucy, the champion of justice! In the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil… and that means you!" quoting her favorite show, the blonde put her hands on her hips. "How dare you pick on someone in front of me? You know the consequences!"_

"_L-let's get out of here!"_

"_Yeah! She's going to kill us!"_

"_Wait for me!"_

"_That's right! Fear Sailor Lucy! Bwuahahaha!" she called out as the bullies ran away. After laughing, she turned her attention to the crying girl. She gave her a large grin before sticking her hand out. "My name's Lucy! Let's be friends!"_

_Juvia, who was shocked, slowly nodded. She stared at the weird girl's hand before taking it in hers and smiling softly. "Okay!"_

_They both settled down in the sand box and chatted. Lucy had learned that the girl she saved name was Juvia and that she was a new student. Juvia had told the blonde of how she never had any friends and how the blonde was her first one. Lucy gladly accepted the title and even claimed that she was Juvia's best friend._

"_Ah! But if Juvia is my best friend, then that means Gray and Natsu aren't my best friends!" Lucy frowned. Juvia just cocked her head to the side, already realizing that her new friend talks to herself. "Aha! Juvia will be my best girl friend and Natsu and Gray will be my best guy friends!" she exclaimed happily. Juvia giggled; she wanted to say something but her teacher interrupted her._

"_My class! It's time to go in!"_

_The blue haired girl frowned, her face filled with sadness. Lucy seemed to notice this and smiled. She patted the girl on the back._

"_Don't worry! We can meet here every day!" Juvia nodded excitedly before running off. Once her class was gone, Lucy sighed. She was so happy to have a friend like Juvia now. That girl was cute and sweet. But now she had to deal with her own problem._

_Her problem: Liking Gray Fullbuster._

_The only person that knew was Natsu, and she told him she would confess to Gray someday since Natsu kept insisting Gray felt the same. She looked up at the sky before sighing once again. Honestly, this was stressing her out, and she wasn't even a teenager yet!_

_Knowing it was almost time for her class to go in, she decided to start walking to class. On the way she heard laughing. Natsu's laughing to be exact. She was about to walk up to him when she noticed Gray and the three bullies. The five of them stood in a circle, Natsu laughing at the three boys._

"_Seriously man! She's just too scary! She's as scary as Erza…" one of the boys shivered. Natsu's laughing paused._

"_What are you talking about? Lucy's not scary." He deadpanned. "She's smart and nice. You guys were just doing something stupid." The pink haired boy shrugged. "Right Gray?" Natsu swung an arm over the quiet boy's shoulder. "Gray knows alooot about Luce! This guy's practically in love with her!"_

"_What are you saying?!" Gray hissed, his face bright red. The three bullies gave him a weird look._

"_Are you serious?" one asked. Gray frowned. Feeling pressured, he panicked._

"_Of course not," he glared at them. "She's violent and loud. She doesn't act like a lady at all. I only like girls like my sister. She's too weird." Knowing how close Gray was to his sister, they believed him. Even the girl who was hiding in the back._

_Natsu pulled his arm back, glaring at the dark-haired boy. "Oi! Don't talk about Luce like that!"_

_Lucy slightly smiled, happy that Natsu was sticking up for her, but she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Before they could catch her, she swiftly made her way to the nurses. This was the perfect time to pretend to be sick… she wanted to cry her heart out._

_~…~…~…~…~…~_

"That's what happened?!" Gray groaned in frustration. Natsu simply nodded, eating spicy candy. "I was- what, like 8? 9?- When I said that!" he completely forgot he said that about her. After he said that, he and Natsu got into a huge fist fight.

"Hey," Natsu shrugged. "She was young and in love… I'm pretty sure that scarred her." Gray simply face palmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" More like _why didn't you tell me she liked me_.

Natsu just sighed, not liking the fact that he had to remember everything for his supposed genius friend. And they say he was the stupid one out of the three!

"After that, she stopped hanging out with us at recess and she always made excuses to get away from you. I confronted her about it and she told me why and not to tell you. So I didn't."

"And you ruined our friendship with her by not telling me!" Gray snapped causing Natsu to glare at him.

"You were the one that said stupid shit, ice head!" he snapped back. "I don't understand why you lied! It's obvious you still like her."

Taken aback, Gray blushed. "T-that's not true…" he mumbled.

"Quit lying" the pink haired boy chuckled at how adorable his best friend was being; he was such a girl sometimes. "You're going to make a horrible main character if you keep a-" he stopped talking, almost revealing his secret. Gray just gave him a weird look.

Before he could say anything, Natsu spoke quickly. "Anyways, after that she started to hang around that one girl from the other class. What was her name? Julie? Jessy? Jenny? Ah! I don't remember! After she moved though, Lucy started to hang around those other two girls. That was when she changed, right before I moved away… I didn't get to see the difference in her back then… but I see it now."

Natsu frowned, remembering everything he felt back then. He was so young, but he was really hurt. He was losing his best friend, and it killed him inside. After she stopped hanging around them, he accepted his father's request to move away. Maybe that was a mistake?

Oh well. It was no use dwelling on the past. Even though he missed his dear friends, he also had a job to do. And this job will help bring Lucy and Gray closer together.

Satisfied with his lunch Natsu jumped up, another plan forming in his mind.

"Alright! I'm fired up!"

~…~…~…~…~…~

"LOOK LOOK LOOK!" Lucy shouted in joy. She jumped up and down as she held a yellow flyer towards Gray and Natsu's face.

After finding out the truth, Natsu and Gray headed back to the Fullbuster house. It was a surprise Lucy wasn't home…Natsu really wanted to talk to her again. They had been sitting in the living room for hours before the front door slammed opened and the blonde girl rushed to them.

"O-ta-con" Gray popped out each syllable of the word that was in big bold letters. "Ota-con? What's that?" he raised an eyebrow.

Lucy halted. "What's that? WHAT'S THAT?!" why was Gray so stupid? "Do you live under a rock?!"

"Obviously not." Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Geez, what's got her so worked up?

"It's a really big convention for anime fanatics," Natsu smiled. Amusement played in his eyes as he watched his two best friends. "It's a rare convention and its location switches countries every year. It hasn't been in Magnolia in 8 years." The pink haired boy explained.

"So I'm guessing it's a pretty big deal?"

"IT'S A HUGE DEAL!" Lucy shouted. "It's so expensive! Everyone dresses up and they have a huge exhibition hall and some of the best mangakas are there for interviews and manga signings and ahhhh! It looks amazing!" she plopped on the couch that wasn't occupied.

"Are you gonna go Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy grinned.

"Yep! My job is sponsors one of the fashion venders that are going and I got free passes!"

"Woah! Really?!" Lucy nodded and pulled out the three passes to show the boys. Natsu took them and handed Gray on to inspect. While they looked at it, Lucy began to twiddle her fingers.

"I-I was thinking that since…ya'know…no one else knows that I like anime…." The two boys stared at her. "youguyscouldcomewithme?" There. She said it. She could feel red stain her cheeks in embarrassment. Natsu laughed.

"Of course we will! Right Gray?" he grinned. Gray shrugged.

"Why not? We can see what's so great about this stuff too."

Lucy's eyes widened before she jolted up. "Really?! YAY!" she jumped in excitement. "It's this weekend!" She giggled and ran upstairs.

Natsu sighed in amusement. Lucy surely was something. He didn't even get to speak with her much, but at least he could spend the weekend with her and Gray. Plus, this was a good chance for him to take more notes from them for his new manga series. What a great first day this has been.

"I didn't know you knew she liked anime…" Gray muttered, giving Natsu a suspicious look. Jealousy perhaps? Natsu on shrugged.

"Well, ever since we were little, she had a huge obsession with Sailor Moon." Gray nodded. He was secretly looking forward to the weekend.

_~…~…~…~…~_

"_How can women say completely illogical stuff with such confidence?!"_

_Soul Eater_

_~…~…~…~…~_

"Wait! Ultear! Don't leave me!" A blonde male called out to the tall purple-haired girl that was walking away. She ignored his pleas and continued to pull her luggage towards the plane. "Ulteeeeeeeaaaaaar~" the man cried out. As if the timer on a bomb hit zero, the said girl whipped around and glared at the pestering male.

"Be quiet." She hissed. "I'm only going back for the weekend, so will you leave me alone?!" she glared at the whining male.

"Y-you'll come back for sure, right?" the guy sobbed. Ultear sighed and nodded. As the guy shouted in glee, she rubbed her temples and made her way onto the plane. She couldn't wait to get back to Magnolia.

* * *

**AHHHHHH! IM BACK! School has literally taken over my life T_T BUT I finally have a break! So I can write again! Im sorry this chap is so short :c**

**First Natsu comes back, and now Ultear?! I feel like my writing is starting to get worse :l –sobs- why?!**

**I know I haven't updated That Girl in awhile, but I will! Like I said, I'm on break this week n_n**

**I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Loved the filler arc. It was really sad and it gave them a chance to exercise before the GMGs! BUT HAWT DAMN the new opening! Everyone looks amazing!**

**Is it just me or has the past eps and chaps been really sad?**

**So far, only one person liked my idea of recommending anime ;A; But I thank her muchos! Here's her recommendation!**

_Mirai Nikki a godly anime about Yuuki a loner who's diary starts telling the future and finds out he's been chosen to take part in a battle royale to be god, not to mention everyone is INSANE and his only ally is the craziest yandere ever. There are no words to describe how awesome this anime is other than go watch it right now._

**Recommended by sakarigirl**

**I'm going to try hard to update more often and to work on my writing skills more! I feel like school is killing my brain…**

**Review please! (:**


End file.
